What you mean to me
by Frauleinpoppins
Summary: Maria has left and Georg has found her note that same evening. Will the Captain find her in time, or has he lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Maria began to pack frantically. Could the Baroness have been telling her the truth? Did the Captain really love her back, or was she just saying it because she knew the situation was already problematic? He couldn't love her. He wasn't supposed to love her and she wasn't supposed to love him. Maria didn't want to leave, the children meant far too much to her, but if she stayed she knew she would be in the way. She was merely the governess and a soon-to-be nun, and he was practically engaged to Baroness Schraeder. The children would have a new mother, she was no longer of use to them.

After several more minutes, Maria was ready. All that was left of her was the beautiful, light blue chiffon dress hanging in her wardrobe. She finished writing a quick note addressed to the Captain and headed down the hall and stairs to the foyer.

* * *

The main course had been served and the seat next to Max was still empty; there was still no sign of Fräulein Maria. It wasn't the fact that she was late that bothered him, because he knew she was late to almost everything, something that he began to find quite endearing about her. It was how late she was that bothered him. What also made him feel uncomfortable was how sickly sweet Elsa was acting. Something didn't feel right to Georg, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

Clad in the same dress and hat she wore when she first arrived, Maria left the Von Trapp villa. Maria placed a small envelope in front of a vase in the foyer and with another sigh she turn towards the door and was gone.

* * *

After dessert had finished, everyone slowly made their way back to the ballroom; Fräulein Maria was still nowhere to be seen. He realised that there probably was a reasonable explanation for her absence. He didn't really acknowledge if she wanted to attend or not. After this thought he began to feel less concerned about the whereabouts of the young woman.

Georg was the last to depart from the dining area. He too was on his way back to the ballroom until he was stopped by his housemaid, Frau Schmidt.

"Good evening, Sir. I don't mean to interrupt you, but I found this propped up against one of the vases near the main entrance."

Georg gratefully accepted the small envelope from the elderly woman. He slowly continued his journey to the ballroom until he noticed a faint pink lipstick print beside his name on the front of the envelope.

 _Dearest Captain,_

 _By the time you have found this note, I will be on my way to the abbey._

The elegantly written note was smudged in some places from, what appeared to be, fresh tears. Georg began to feel sick. His biggest fear had been confirmed.

 _I apologise for leaving so abruptly, but I miss the abbey all too much right now._

 _After tonight, the children will have a new mother and I will no longer be of assistance. I wish your family all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. I will miss you all terribly and will continue to pray for you._

 _Yours cordially,_

 _Maria_

Georg couldn't believe it. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Georg, darling, where in the world have you been? Dessert finished half an hour ago. I have been looking everywhere for you." Elsa said, in that same sickly sweet tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I got caught up in something." Georg replied, vaguely.

Elsa could tell this wasn't something he wanted to discuss right now. Choosing to ignore his obvious melancholy state, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, turned on her heel and began to make her way back to the ballroom. She quickly turned around again when she realised he wasn't following behind her.

He still hadn't moved. Instead he was now preoccupied with a small piece of paper. Elsa began to feel uneasy, for she realised exactly what he was reading.

Georg had looked up from the note again when he no longer heard the clinking of Elsa's heels on the marble floor. They both stared at each other awkwardly.

"Elsa?" Georg called, a little louder than a whisper.

"Yes, my love?"

"Did it feel strange to you that Maria didn't turn up to dinner?"

"Of course not. She is the governess, she doesn't belong in our world. Why did you invite her to dine with us anyway?"

Georg glared at her. He knew Elsa didn't really care for his children's governess, but she didn't need to be rude.

"Max invited her to be his dining partner. You were there. She didn't ask."

"What kind of a hold does she have on you Georg?" Elsa said rather snarkily, pausing for Georg's reaction.

Surprised by Elsa's tone and insinuation, Georg tried to find words to defend his children's governess. However before he could do so, Elsa began to talk again.

"Ever since we arrived back from Vienna, you've been distant." She tried her best to maintain her facade, but was quite obviously struggling. "She's gone hasn't she?"

Georg could only sigh and nod sadly. It was in this moment, Elsa knew she had lost the battle for Georg's heart to the brazen governess. She felt guilty. In a last ditch attempt to secure her happily ever after with the dashing captain, she had chased away his last chance of his own happiness.

"You love her, don't you." It broke her heart asking him, but she knew it was true.

Georg warily looked up at her.

"Georg, please don't lie to me. I have seen the way you look at each other. The way she blushed when you locked eyes the evening we arrived here as she walked down the stairs to join everyone. The way you accepted her guitar and sang when she politely asked, and not when the children asked. I saw the way you looked at her when you sang. I saw the way she looked at you. I saw the way you looked at each other when you danced earlier this evening. Despite my efforts to try and ignore it, the attraction seemed to become more intense over the past few days. I knew then I had lost you."

Georg didn't really know what to say. How does one respond to such an admission?

He did, however, manage: "It is true. I have fallen for Maria. I hope you will forgive me…" He looked her in the eye. "I have been dishonest to us both by continuing this relationship and I…"

Now a little teary eyed, Elsa interrupted. "Please Georg, not another word. I won't lie to you, I love you a lot, but I know your heart is belongs to someone else." The tears began to stream slowly down her cheek. Elsa no longer was concerned about her pride; there was no one, but Georg, around anyway.

"I have a confession…" Elsa started, her body language portraying her guilt.

"Yes?" Georg stepped closer to her.

"You will never forgive me…"

"For God's sake, Elsa, spit it out." Georg was beginning to get restless again.

"Well… I… Um… After the children sang their goodnight, and she was invited to dinner, I… well… I followed your little fräulein up the stairs to her room…"

Georg could sense where this was going, but tried to control his frustration and motioned for her to continue.

"…and had a little conversation with her…" Elsa stopped because she could see the anger slowly building up in Georg's face.

"What did you say to her Elsa?" Georg said, through gritted teeth.

"I want you to understand that I feel terrible for what has happened and it was never my intention to hurt you. I was jealous and I knew if I had spoken to her, I might have been able to get her to back off. I didn't think the naive little thing would leave. Until she asked me not to…" Elsa stopped again, noticing the Captain's sudden change of body language again.

"What did she ask you not to do? Georg practically begged.

"Not to tell you the real reason why she had left."

Georg's heart sank for the second time that evening. Had he been the reason for Maria's sudden departure from the villa?

"I have to find her."

"Are you out of your mind? We still have a ballroom of guests to entertain!"

"Well then, you are going to have to give them my deepest apologies. In case you hadn't realised, Elsa, due of your own bitterness there is a vulnerable young woman wondering the dark streets of Salzburg."

Georg started to walk towards his study to grab his coat, before making his way back towards the door.

"Georg…I do hope you find her. I am so sorry." Georg could sense Elsa was genuinely distraught over this evening's events.

He looked back at the aristocratic blonde and smiled.

"Thank you."

And with that, he got into his car and headed into town. Little did he know, Maria had taken a little detour on her journey back to the abbey…


	3. Chapter 3

It was very early in the morning, an absurd hour to be ringing the bell to enter the abbey, not to mention the chorus of questions and remarks that are bound to be made as a result of her sudden midnight arrival. No. She wasn't ready for that. Maria needed to clear her mind and be alone to think about the situation at hand and there was only one place she knew she could do that.

Remembering she hadn't told the Sisters that she was returning, she didn't think it would be an issue to not go straight to the abbey. It wasn't like anybody was expecting her or intended on looking for her. In this moment she was a free spirit, something she had never completely experienced.

With these thoughts, and the sight of her mountain under the deep sapphire sky and twinkling stars, Maria began to feel slightly more at ease. Sitting under her favourite tree, a short distance from the brook, Maria sighed with content at the sight.

Her intrusive thoughts began to overtake her again and she found herself sobbing. She was utterly confused and slowly coming down from the increased level of anxiety she had been feeling since her conversation with the Baroness.

 _There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him._

Maria began to softly sob again. Why did she have to have such feelings towards her employer, a man way above her station? Was it that overt that she needed to be confronted and put back into her place?

Again, the Baroness' spiteful words were ringing in her ears again and she began to feel a mixture of hurt and discomfort.

 _He'll get over it soon enough, I should think. Men do, you know._

By this, she meant he wasn't in love with her really, he only thought he was. What made the situation worse was Elsa's inappropriate implication that Maria would submit to the Captain's 'needs'. How could she suggest such a thing? She was a postulant, soon-to-be nun; she had quite the opposite intentions that a mistress would. And then there was the Captain, the man who had the most honourable reputation in all of Salzburg.

Maria felt her heart break into a thousand pieces, making her silent tears escalate into louder cries.

* * *

After a panicked journey into town, Georg finally reached Nonnberg Abbey. It seemed eerily silent; the Sisters must be asleep. He peered through the gate and saw a faint figure walk through the courtyard.

"Maria!" Georg shouted though the gate, with a glint of hope in his voice.

The figure stopped and started walking towards Georg's position at the gate.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please keep you voice down?" The dark figure warned. It was the Reverend Mother, not his beloved fräulein.

Not realising how loud he must have been, Georg began to apologise.

"Forgive me, please." Georg began. "You see, I came by to see Maria."

"Maria? I hate to disappoint you sir, but she isn't residing here currently. It is a very inconvenient hour, so I am afraid I am going to have to bid you farewell…"

"But…I don't understand?" Georg interrupted. "I… Please tell me where she is… She had written to me telling she had returned here after leaving my family this evening." Georg tried his hardest to control his emotions, but the knowledge that Maria could be anywhere terrified him.

"I'm sorr…Is that you Captain von Trapp?" The elderly woman asked warily.

"It is."

The Mother Abbess began to interrogate the Captain as to why the young woman felt the need to flee. Knowing Maria thought very highly of the Reverend Mother and they had a very close relationship, Georg decided it was best to be honest with her about his feelings and intentions towards Maria, showing her the note that was addressed to him, and inform her of the 'little chat' Elsa had with her.

After a while it became clear that the conversation was going nowhere, the Mother Abbess genuinely had no idea where Maria was and had not been told of Maria's intentions of returning. Georg said goodnight to the elderly woman and apologised for taking up her time.

* * *

Georg was driving around absent-mindedly chastising himself for the better part of twenty minutes. He decided to give up, at least for tonight. He started to drive out of town, but stopped when he caught sight of the beautiful alp. He smiled and unsuccessfully suppressed the tear that was now cascading down his cheek. That was Maria's mountain.

* * *

 _Within a few days of his return from Vienna, his relationship with the governess had changed. They were becoming a lot more comfortable in each other's company and were slowly becoming good friends._

 _One night, Maria was telling him about her favourite things and how she had composed a few of them into a song one day when she was sitting on her mountain. She had paused before admitting that this was the only place that brought her solace and always travelled up there in times of distress so she could clear her mind by being at one with nature…_

* * *

Georg was pulled out of his daydream. The mountain, her mountain. If she wasn't in the abbey, she must have made her way up to the mountain.

Feeling a mixture of desperation, hope, fear and anticipation, Georg started the car again and started to drive towards the mountain.

In his moment of desperation, it didn't take Georg long to make his way up the steep mountain. What he found when he reached his destination was beyond what he had anticipated.

There she was, sitting upright with her head thrown back against a tree, hugging her legs to her chest, sobbing. The closer her got her realised not only was she crying, she was also singing; he recognised the melody and lyrics all too well. Not wanting to frighten her, he slowly made his way over to her.

"I thought I just might find you here."


	4. Chapter 4

_I thought I just might find you here_

Tears still dripping down her face, she slowly moved to look at him; he was now crouched in front of her, looking at her with a gentle expression.

"Fräulein?"

"C-Captain?" Maria replied incredulously. "I don't understand. How did you find me here?"

"Well I…er…found this" Georg had retrieved the note which he had safely placed in his breast pocket, holding it in front of her between two fingers. "I saw the sheer pink lipstick stain on the front and smudged ink, it broke my heart; I couldn't let you leave when I had yet to…"

Realising he was almost professing his love to her, Georg paused before he said too much. He wanted to do this properly, she deserved it to be done properly. He was now sat next to her.

"I…er…read the note a few times more and without thinking made my way into town as quickly as I could. The Sisters appeared to be asleep, but then I saw a figure walking the grounds. It was to dark to make out who it was, so I automatically called out, thinking it was you, only to be reprimanded by the Reverend Mother."

Looking back at her again, he could see her blushing.

"I'm sorry, I just..I..I…" She began, unsure of how she was going to continue.

Georg smiled sweetly at her, she was adorable. Waiting for her to look up at him again, he continued.

"I remembered a conversation we had about your favourite things and how you would always come here when you were sad as a child."

"You know, when I was in the abbey, I used to always escape to my mountain. I would always return to find out that the Sisters had been looking for me. No one has ever gone out of their way to really look for me, not that I have ever had the intention for someone to find me." She blushed again. It touched her learning that the Captain had remembered something she had forgotten telling him.

Georg couldn't do anything but smile back at her. She seemed more at ease and the silent stream of tears appeared to be slowing down.

It was still dark, but it was getting considerably lighter. They sat in a comfortable silence staring into the distance at the stars. Georg couldn't help but turn his attention towards the young woman beside him, she looked like an angel in the moonlight.

In an attempt to break the silence, Georg laughed nervously.

"You know I was thinking and..urm…I was wondering two things. Why did you want to return to the abbey and why did you come here first?" Of course Georg only thought he knew the answer to his questions.

"Well…I…um…I needed to clear my head. I have had such an eventful evening. I have been a little overwhelmed." Maria fought with the tears that threatened to fall again.

Out of instinct and affection, he went to take one of her hands. Only he was pleasantly surprised when he realised she had already began to move so her head was leaning against his shoulder. He pulled her slightly so she was now sitting on his lap and her head was resting against his chest. With Maria finally in his arms, he pressed his lips to her temple; a sigh of relief escaped from Maria's lips.

"Why did you leave?" Georg asked, gently caressing her cheek.

"Did you not read my note?" She replied, moving her body slightly so she could look at him.

"Yes. Several times over just to double check what I was reading was real."

"Oh, I didn't mean to cause an inconvenience. You see the Baroness came into my…oh" Maria quickly stopped herself.

"The Baroness went where? Fräulein, I thought I should let you know that I spoke to Elsa before I left. She briefly informed me of the conversation you both had. Please tell me what she said to you, she was being quite stubborn with the details."

Maria wasn't sure why she seemed so surprised that the Baroness had kept her promise, she was grateful she hadn't told the Captain her real reason for sudden departure.

"I see…Well, after you invited me to join the party, I went upstairs to change into something more appropriate for dinner. As I was opening my wardrobe, the Baroness walked into my room…" She looked up to find him staring at her affectionately.

"Please continue." He smiled encouragingly at her.

With that, she rested her head against his chest again and continued.

"She started to look through my wardrobe looking for a dress I had worn before, that you, apparently, couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Maria began to blush again. Georg gently tightened the embrace. He could sense how hard it must be to relive a situation that she trying so desperately to forget.

"And what dress might that be?" He laughed softly trying to lighten the mood, but not enough for her to think he was laughing at what she was saying.

"My…My light blue one, with the flower pattern…it's my favourite dress." She nervously replied.

Georg began to chuckle again. She really was a ray of sunshine.

"You do look rather lovely in that dress. I think it is one of the many dresses of yours that I consider my favourite." He smiled at her as he caressed her cheek again, his compliment making her blush yet again. Georg had already lost count of how many times he had seen Maria blush that night.

"Fräulein, what did Elsa say to you that resulted in your 'escape'?" His voice gentle, but clearly concerned.

Maria gulped. She didn't want to speak ill of the Baroness but she knew he was asking her to be honest with him.

"She…um..she." A single tear fell down her cheek.

Georg could see the discomfort it was causing her and started to stroke her arm to reassure her that he was there and he was listening. Maria knew their embrace was wrong, but she had never felt so safe and secure in her life than she was in that moment.

"It's alright, Fräulein, I'm right here." He tried to reassure her.

This made Maria smile. She knew she could never leave him now, she loved him far too much. Even though he was practically engaged to the Baroness, she revelled in the innocent, yet intimate, embrace.

"She confronted me with my own confused feelings that I have acquired over the past few weeks and…well…practically ridiculed me. She told me that what was 'sweet' about this whole situation was that you only thought you felt the same, but you would get over it soon enough, because 'men do, you know."

Maria felt a little better getting her thoughts off her chest, but it was very hard at the same time. Never did she realise she would be wrapped in the Captain's arms as she pretty much expressed her feelings for him.

Maria's admission gave Georg a sense of hope and he began to slowly understand. Although his anger began to bubble slowly, internally, at what Elsa had told Maria.

"You see, I had to leave because I would be getting in the way. You would be married soon and I just wouldn't have been able to have face either of you due to my own heart break. It's selfish I know, because I have an obligation to fulfil with the children…I just.. I…"

She began to sob again and tried to move out of Georg's arms, resulting in Georg wrapping his arms around her tighter as he slowly rocked her.

"Maria, there is something you should know."

"Hmm?" She uttered, sadly.

"There isn't going to be any Baroness."

"There isn't?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"I haven't proposed to her yet, and I have no intention of doing so. Especially after the events of tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yes." He said absentmindedly. "Y-y-you are?"

"Yes…You did?"

"Yes. Well, you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, can you?" He said gazing into her eyes.

Gazing straight back into his, she could only shake her head.

With that he reached for her chin and began to guide it to his face. Looking at her for approval, he pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that only lasted for a few seconds.

Reluctantly, Georg pulled away to look at her to find Maria still had her eyes closed and had a content smile on her face.

As her eyes fluttered open, he cupped her face and kissed her again. This time it was more passionate, but not enough to scare her and make her feel uncomfortable. It was romantic and left them both breathless.

Maria lie against his chest again, but this time with her arms around him to hold him close. Georg peppered her forehead with kisses, eliciting a sigh from the young woman in his arms.

"My, have I rendered the notoriously outspoken Maria Rainer speechless?" He teased.

She looked up at him again. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She was positively breathtaking. Georg felt so lucky that he had found her in time.

"Maybe." She giggled. He was grateful that she was no longer in a hopeless and melancholy state. She looked even lovelier when she smiled.

With his hands on her shoulders and her arms draped around his neck, he moved in to kiss her again; Maria was more than willing to comply.

After a minute or so of enjoying the taste of one another, Georg pulled away, kissing her nose before he began to help her to stand up. He held out his hand, which she accepted immediately.

They started to make their way down the mountain when Georg stopped her to kiss her on the cheek and tell her what he had wanted to ever since that evening when she began to tell him about her most favourite things.

"I love you Maria." He said looking into her eyes again, then placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Maria was rendered speechless again. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes began to sparkle again. Georg noticed a tear escape down her cheek, and began to worry that he had said something to upset her.

However she quickly reassured him when she uttered: "I love you too." before putting her arms around his waist and hugging him.

For the fourth time that night, Georg initiated another slow, but chaste, kiss. Reaching for her hand again they both made their way back down the mountain and into the car, where Georg proceeded to drive them back to the villa.

This was the first time, in a long time, in which the Captain and Fräulein were truly happy.

* * *

 **A/N It has taken me a long time to write the chapter because I wanted to make it perfect. I want to also express my gratitude for the lovely reviews I have received so far; I do plan on continuing this soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back oddly quiet. She was clearly exhausted after tonight 's ordeal, but Georg sensed it was more than just that. Reaching her hand, he began to softly brush his thumb over her knuckles. This small act of affection elicited a deep sigh from the young woman. It was almost as if she was holding her breath, but she didn't meet his gaze. For the entire journey home, she just stared into her lap.

It was just after midnight when the couple finally arrived at the gates to the villa. After parking the car, Georg stayed seated. Despite the car stopping moments ago, Maria was still sitting with her head down.

"Maria, darling?" Georg said, gently, but she still didn't move. He reached for her hand again and kissed it sweetly. He was beginning to worry.

Maria looked towards him and threw her arms around him. How could she tell him that she didn't feel like she could return for fear of bumping into the Baroness? The woman that made her feel so unworthy the previous night and the sight of her could reduce her to tears. Maria had never felt so low and couldn't bear with the humiliation a second time.

Georg's suspicions had been confirmed when he began to feel her tears through his shirt. She wasn't sobbing, though.

"I just…what if she…I can't…" Maria struggled to form coherent utterances as she wiped her cheek.

Georg gave her a knowing and sympathetic look. He knew exactly who she was talking about and tightened their embrace. It broke his heart seeing Maria like this. This was not the stubborn, outspoken, optimistic young woman who, a few weeks ago, had the courage to confront him about his relationship with his children and continued to argue with him beside the lake. It occurred to him he didn't truly understand just how much power Elsa had over his beloved fräulein until that very moment.

"My dear, as much as I cherish holding you like this, it is getting cold and I can feel you shivering. We can enter through the terrace doors if you'd prefer. I know this may be difficult, but I believe she would have retired for the night, she is a strong believer in beauty sleep."

Maria looked up and met his loving gaze with a smile. He was so handsome and sweet.

"I'll be by your side, remember." Maria nodded at him as he said this.

"I love you, Georg." She replied, throwing her arms around his neck, placing a quick peck on his cheek.

Being the gentleman he was, Georg quickly made his way to Maria's door and held her hand as he helped her out. Maria accepted his implied invitation to take his arm as he led her through the terrace doors.

* * *

The foyer was completely empty. There were a few champagne glasses here, some fallen decorations there and the odd puddle of spilt wine. These were only a few of the reasons he detested such events. Georg was grateful that the staff had all retired for the night, despite the large mess that was to be dealt with.

"Oh, my love." He sighed, before slowly guiding her face to his. He had stopped them both just before the staircase began.

Maria closed her eyes and parted her lips. She could feel Georg's warm breath, giving her a sense of how close he was. His lips were barely touching hers…

"Fräulein Maria, you've returned." Said a familiar voice.

The couple froze. Maria began to slowly open her eyes, her previous fear was now reality. Baroness Schraeder was now stood at the top of the final flight of stairs. She began to feel sick, but felt Georg pull her waist so she closer to him. This was poor timing on Elsa's part.

Moving her head to look back at the Baroness, Maria could only manage a sad nod.

"Isn't it wonderful, Georg, _darling_?" Elsa continued in her usual syrupy aristocratic tone.

"I…I…" Maria stuttered.

Georg moved again slightly so he could look at Maria, but she had already managed to slip from his arms and was now running up the stairs towards the servant quarters.

"Maria, wait!" He called after her, but he was too late. She had already reached her room, the sound of her door closing echoed could be heard at the bottom of the stairs. "Elsa, I cannot believe you sometimes." He shot her a stern, but also disappointed, look as he made his way up the stairs towards Maria's room.

"Georg, I didn't mean…to."

The truth was, whilst she knew Georg was hopelessly infatuated with the governess, she didn't think he would actually find her. The young girl was going to the abbey. Surely Georg wouldn't have been allowed in to see her. Would Maria have wanted to see the Captain after what she told her? She didn't want to feel as jealous as she did. She genuinely wanted him to be happy, even if it meant he would never love her back. How on earth did he return to the villa with her and catch them inches away from each other's faces? Nothing made sense. Finally admitting defeat, she headed to her room and began to pack if she was to get the train back to Vienna after lunch the next day.

* * *

Georg stopped when he reached Maria's door and wasn't surprised when heard her quiet sobs.

"Maria?" He called before gently knocking on the door.

After a few seconds, there was still no answer and he was sure her sobs had become louder.

"Fräulein?" He called as he slowly opened her door and warily made his way in.

Maria was curled up in her bed, crying against her pillow. This was the third time in the same night that she was in a state of utter hopelessness. He hated how easily broken she was.

Georg quickly made his way to sit on her bed and moved her so she was now crying into his chest. Propriety was forgotten as he was more worried about the emotional state his beloved was in.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright." He cooed in her ear, whilst also stroking her hair and cheek with his right hand. "I've been informed that a wise young lady I know has said on numerous occasions to my children, 'You must cry a little and wait for the sun to come out because it always does."

Her tears slowly came to a halt, she realised he was quoting her and began snuggle into him. Georg began to draw lazy circles on her back with his other hand until he noticed her breathing was now steady she had fallen asleep in his arms. It became clear to him they needed to discuss the Elsa situation again. She seemed far too distressed to see the Baroness. Something else was tormenting her, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

* * *

It wasn't until the gradual glow of the sunrise filling the room through the partially closed drapes, that he realised he had fallen asleep in Maria's bed, cradling her in his arms. While he adored just holding the young fräulein in his arms like this, he knew he had to make his way back to his own room.

Georg slowly moved from beneath her, not enough to cause her to stir, and gently placed her down so she was laying on her side, still curled up. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he hovered over her. She really was beautiful.

Walking through the doorframe, Georg stopped suddenly.

"Captain?" whispered Maria.

"Good morning, my dear Fräulein." Georg said, as he began to slowly make his way back towards the edge of her bed.

'Please don't go.' She asked, with a hint of desperation.

He grasped both hands and kissed them both simultaneously.

"I'm afraid I have to, as much as I would love to just hold you right now." Maria's face fell, but she knew it was how it had to be. "I'll come to you first thing in the morning and we'll go to my study and discuss everything. I'll see you again in three or four hours." He gave her a sweet lingering kiss on her lips and pulled away to find a content smile on the young woman's face.

He was grateful to God for allowing this angel to have as much love for him as he did for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa had a restless sleep. She still needed to finish the last of her packing and she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she hadn't made amends with a certain fräulein; her train left in a few hours and yet she felt she had so much to do. It was a little early for her liking, but she knew she had to do this. Maria would be drowning in the children soon and so she decided it would be best to speak with her sooner than later.

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Maria called from the other side. Georg was up early, she thought.

"Good morning, my dear." Said a feminine voice. Maria was confused for a split second, before she began to feel sick again.

"I-erm...Good morning, Baroness Schraeder." Maria managed. She had never seen or heard of the Baroness awake at such an hour and began to feel curious about what was going on.

Elsa slowly made her way closer and sat on the edge of Maria's bed as Maria continued to slowly brush her hair in the mirror.

"Maria, I want to apologise for everything. I had no right following you up here last night. My intention was not to completely scare you off, I was afraid of losing the dear Captain and didn't really have a well thought out plan as a result."

Maria slowly turned around to face the Baroness who was looking at her hands in her lap as she continued her speech. As cruel as she was last night, Maria admired her courage. The Baroness was a very proud woman and because of this she realised it must be very hard, especially as a well-known socialite, to apologise to the help. Maria put her brush down and turned to face her.

"You see, the problem is, I love Georg with all my heart and I thought I saw it his eyes too. Everything was going right, then we arrived in Salzburg." Elsa hated feeling so small, but it dawned on her that this was exactly how she had made this poor girl feel ever since she had first met her. "It was the moment when you politely asked him to perform and although he refused initially, one look into your eyes and you could see how lost he was in them." She looked up to find a puzzled look across the young woman's face.

"What I am trying to say, my dear, is that anyone can see that Georg hopelessly is in love with you. The moment I knew I had truly lost him was when I found you dancing together. I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic when I commented on what a lovely couple you made, I was jealous. It was utterly selfish of me to come up here and falsely warn you, because you and I both know how honourable the man is. It is one of the many things I admire about him."

Realising Maria was yet to speak, she stopped. "Maria, am I making any sense?"

Of course, Maria didn't really know how to respond. The woman who, ever since they'd met, had looked down upon her, constantly watching her and practically chased her away. She was a little overwhelmed and in disbelief of the situation at hand.

"Erm, yes. I think so." She quietly replied.

Elsa gave Maria a warm smile and continued her piece: "Last night, after the final course, I found Georg in the foyer holding a small piece of paper with a tear running down his cheek. I knew then I had done something foolish. As I said before, I wasn't expecting you to pack up and leave in the middle of the night but at the same time, I didn't stop you. His entire world seemed to be crumbling before him, and it was all my fault. Not once had I thought of you, and I am honestly ashamed of myself. You have shown me nothing but kindness since we met."

Maria still hadn't said anything, she was still wary of what was going on. She never had a reason to trust the Baroness. The older woman had never given her the time of day and yet her apology seemed genuine, so heartfelt. Elsa decided to wrap her long winded apology up, she had given the girl a fright by coming in and making her listen to her.

Elsa rose from the edge of Maria's bed and began to make her way to the door. "You are a wonderful girl, Maria. I wish you all the best for the future and hope you will forgive me. Georg is a lucky man." She turned around to give Maria another smile before she reached for the door to open it.

"Wait, please." Maria's confidence finally coming to her. "Thank you so much, you don't understand how much that means to me. But I want to know exactly what I did wrong? I didn't intend to fall in love with him, I knew it was wrong for two reasons- I was informed you were coming back to meet the children because the Captain was thinking of proposing to you and I was soon to become a nun. I never acted on anything and yet you still cornered me in this very room. I just want to know why?"

Elsa walked over and sat close to Maria and held her hands. "That is the thing Maria. You have done absolutely nothing and yet he still looked at you as if you were an angel sent to him by God. You are a very beautiful girl who deserves as just as much happiness. I feel awful for everything and I wish I hadn't done it. I know it appears easy for me to say, but you are one of the few people I have ever apologised to. As for the 'why', I haven't got a legitimate excuse. Jealousy, bitterness, envy, I suppose. They are the only words I can think of to describe how I felt. In the aristocratic world, I am used to getting what I want, however none of this excuses my actions towards you. And with that I am sorry."

Georg had been awake for an hour or so. He wasn't sure when Maria would wake and didn't want to disturb her. He too wanted to see her before the children came to her, but when he arrived to her door he was confused. Was that Elsa's voice he could hear? Worrying about Maria, he opened the door quickly to comfort Maria if he needed to. However he was surprised to find Elsa giving Maria a genuine hug. Elsa looked over at Georg, who was now hovering in the doorway, and smiled.

"Maria, you have a very handsome visitor awaiting you at the door." Maria quickly turned around to see a happy but confused look across her beloved's face.

"Good morning, my darling. I told you I would greet you in the morning." Georg said. Maria walked over smiling and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." Mouthed Georg. Elsa continued to smile at him, before leaving Maria's room and making her way back down the corridor to her own room again.


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast, as it usually was in the Von Trapp household since a certain fräulein arrived, was noisy and eventful. What sparked the chaos on this particular morning was the arrival of Baroness Schraeder, who was never usually spotted before ten o'clock in the morning, who had announced she was returning to Vienna in the afternoon, asked Georg if he minded escorting her to the station. Of course the children tried their hardest to be polite and respectful, containing their glee; they all received a gentle warning glance from their governess as Elsa made her announcement.

As the children began to talk to each other again from opposite ends of the table, Georg's eyes were drawn to Maria and gave her a sweet smile as she glanced back at him; that is what being in love looked like. Whilst she was still recovering from a broken heart, Elsa smiled at the sight. Rather than being bitter over the turn of events, she realised how unhappy they would all have been if she had been stubborn. She deserved to be looked at the way the Captain looked at the young fräulein, and she would one day find that same kind of love. Excusing herself from the table, she made her way upstairs to finish packing. As she left the dining area, she looked back and smiled again, they already looked like a family.

Clad in a mauve, long-sleeved dress that fell just below her knee and a white scarf tied under her chin, over her hair, Elsa was ready to go. She said her final goodbyes and was escorted to the car by Georg.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they travelled to the train station. Once in front of the station, Georg helped Elsa out from her side and began to remove her luggage from the boot of the car. There was an announcement coming from the speaker reminding passengers that the next train for Vienna had arrived and was due to leave in ten minutes.

"That's me."

They both looked at each other.

"You know, I am truly sorry for how things have turned out."

"Georg, you must never apologise for being in love. I know it is one thing that no one has control of. I wish you both great happiness in the future and I expect an invitation to the wedding." Elsa laughed, as she wiped the tear running down her cheek. "Auf Wiedersehen, darling." She finished, proceeding to chastely kiss him on the cheek. "Cherish her, Georg. She is a wonderful young lady."

* * *

Georg arrived home to an empty villa. Deciding to take a slow walk around to check each room, he found another note in Maria's handwriting.

He opened it slowly.

 _My dearest Captain,_

 _By the time you have found this note, you are probably wondering where we all are. Due to the lovely weather today, I decided to take the children on a bike ride to the mountains where we shall be having a picnic. If you aren't busy, I would love for you to join us._

 _Love Maria_

 _x_

Georg let go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Of course that's where they would be. Making his way to the car again, he headed back into Salzburg for the second time that afternoon.

* * *

After a long trek up the Alp, after catching the small train, he spotted his children happily chasing each other in the distance. As he came closer he noticed Maria laying on the picnic with her hand over her face, supposedly blocking out the sun, as she enjoyed the weather.

Feeling something, or rather someone, touch her hand, she moved the arm that was protecting her eyes from the sun rays.

"Hello, my dear fräulein."

Georg was now hovering over her, smiling, and was slowly moving closer to her. Maria's eyes were now fixated on his lips as she licked her own and parted them slightly. They were inches apart before Kurt looked up and shouted: "Everyone, look! Father has come to join us.", and seven excited children rushing their way towards them.

Whilst he was delighted his children were happy to see him, he was a little frustrated that he was interrupted yet again. He looked at a rosy cheeked Maria, who smiled sweetly after giggling, tapping her nose with his index finger.

"Oh father, we are so happy you decided to come." Said Liesl, the other six nodding in agreement.

"Fräulein Maria has taken us to her mountain again." Said Gretl, stating the obvious. "and we are going to have a picnic." She continued excitedly. Georg found her childhood naïveté refreshing.

"Well that is wonderful." He exclaimed, playfully. "I haven't had a picnic in such a long time." Oh how he regretted neglecting the relationship he had with his children.

Maria sensed his change in mood. "Alright children." She began, as she slowly sat up. "Ten more minutes of play and then we can enjoy this lovely picnic and then home to get ready for this evening." Promise of the final activity caused all seven children to chatter excitedly and chase each other in the distance again.

Georg moved so he was laying on his side facing Maria, who was lying on her back again.

"They really do adore you, you know." She said, as she turned her head to look at him.

Georg laughed nervously as he leaned closer towards Maria, leading her to cup his cheek, caressing it with her thumb as she spoke.

"They do. You may not see it, but they don't resent you. Did you not hear Liesl? They have spent the entire morning asking how long you were going to be and if you could come on our picnic with us. They love you dearly."

"I just...it's been so long and I have missed so much." He said now looking down.

Maria sat up as he did and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That may be, but you still have time. It means so much to them that you came this afternoon."

Georg sighed as he held her hand. "My dear, you always know what to say."

A few more minutes had passed before they realised they were supposed to be having their picnic soon.

"When do you suppose we should tell them?" She asked.

"I was thinking about telling them during this evening's performance. I believe it is your turn to sing tonight." Tapping her nose.

Maria smiled at him. Ever since he had arrived back from Vienna with the Baroness they had a musical performance every night and recently everyone began to take it in turns.

"Should we not sing something together, if that is what you are planning?"

"Well..." He started, apprehensively.

"Oh please, Georg?"

He couldn't deny her. Her eyes twinkled at the idea.

"Maria, you know I'm not very good."

"Stop it. Your voice is great, so dreamy."

He chuckled, "I'm not sure everyone would agree with you there, Fräulein. Well, I suppose I could." Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I better round up the children. They were promised a picnic." He winked at her before quickly approaching them.

It was such a lovely sight, father and children bonding over something as simple as a chasing game. Maria's heart swelled. She began to unpack the refreshments as they all came closer to the blanket.

* * *

Dressed in her favourite blue chiffon dress, with the elegant angel sleeves, she made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Awaiting at the end was a dashing Captain and seven beautiful children.

Georg realised he would never get over how beautiful she was, especially when she wore that dress. She really was an angel, the way she cascaded down the stairs and glowed.

"Fräulein Maria, you look like a princess." Gushed Gretl, Marta nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Opening her arms to the two little girls who came charging at her.

"Good evening, Fräulein." His lips curling into a smile, as she stood up straight again.

"Good evening, Captain." She blushed.

"Right children, shall we?"

Once they were all seated, the children were ecstatic to learn that their father and their beloved fräulein were going to sing a duet of Edelweiss, and sat in awe for the entirety of the song. The two adults were yet to look away from each other, which didn't go unnoticed by the oldest Von Trapp daughter.

Maria began to blush again and was surprised when Georg leaned over to place a kiss on her lips, causing the children to squeal excitedly.

Georg sat closer to Maria and held her hand. "We have something to tell you all."


	8. Chapter 8

This evening put to rest any doubts Maria had about being accepted into this wonderful family, the children were ecstatic when they learnt of their father and fräulein's relationship. Georg decided it was getting late and followed Maria and the children as they made their way to up the stairs to bed. Giving the older five a kiss goodnight, the couple made their way to the room of the two youngest Von Trapp girls' bedroom.

"I'm so happy, fräulein. Can I be a bridesmaid when you get married? You're going to look like a princess and everything." Gretl was clearly the most excited after the news. Georg winked at Maria, from the opposite end of the room, amused at her loss of words at his youngest daughter's question.

"Thank you, darling, but your father and I aren't getting married because he hasn't asked me." Maria giggled, tapping her on the nose.

The little girl's face dropped. "So you won't be with us forever? Baroness Schraeder wasn't with us for long." Georg made his way over to stand next to Maria.

"The situation with Baroness Schraeder was a little more complicated, sweetheart." He replied before Maria tried to dig herself out of another hole. "Whilst I enjoyed spending time with the baroness, I enjoy spending more time with your fräulein." Moving to kiss Maria's cheek.

Maria smiled as she made her way to edge of Gretl's bed to stroke her cheek. "I will stay for as long as possible and the day I do get married, of course you can be my bridesmaid." Gretl seemed satisfied with her answer as Maria made her way over to Marta's bed.

"Can I be a bridesmaid too? With a pink dress." Asked Marta, who was equally as excited at the thought.

"Of course. We can all be princesses." Maria replied, hoping this would satisfy them for now. Although, the thought excited her too.

"I love you, Fräulein Maria." Admitted Marta as her governess tucked her into bed.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replied, kissing Marta on the forehead. "More than words can describe."

"Goodnight father. Goodnight fräulein." The two said almost simultaneously.

"Goodnight girls."

"Sweet dreams, my darlings."

* * *

A few days had passed since they had told the children of their relationship and the news that Captain Von Trapp was courting his almost nun of a governess had spread rapidly. Georg decided he would escort Maria to the abbey whilst she spoke to the Reverend Mother and let her know she was safe, giving him the perfect opportunity to run some very important 'errands'.

"I'll be no more than thirty minutes, I promise." Maria said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He loved how bubbly she was first thing in the morning.

"Take as long as you need. I'll wait for you here when I am done."

Maria made her way over to the gate and rang the bell. Looking back at Georg who was smiling at her.

"Maria?" It was Sister Sophia. "What a pleasure it is to see you." The nun opened the gate and motioned for Maria to enter. "We have been awfully worried about you since the other night, even Sister Berthe." Sophia adored Maria the most out of the nuns, and was genuinely happy when she saw the young girl standing before her. "Yes, well…er…Captain Von Trapp was searching for you, but I see you are safe and well." Averting her gaze to where a certain captain was parked moments earlier. Maria blushed as the nun gave her a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes. That is why I came. May I speak to the Reverend Mother? It is rather important."

"Of course, I can. Come with me, Maria."

* * *

Georg made his way further into town, where he managed to sort out most of the things he needed to do, including his purchase of the most important errand on his list. After he was satisfied he had completed everything, he made his way towards the abbey again. Just as he pulled up, Maria was leaving with the Reverend Mother.

"I'm glad you are happy, my daughter. You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Reverend Mother. I appreciate that a lot."

"Good afternoon, Captain. Maria has informed me of the news; I wish you great happiness together."

"Thank you." Georg replied, smiling at the elderly woman, as he got out of the car to open Maria's door for her. "Are we ready to return to our lovely children?" Maria smiled at him as she climbed in.

"Good bye, Maria."

* * *

The gate opened and the car pulled up in front of the villa doors, Georg helped Maria out of her side of the car and held out a bent arm for her.

"Are you ready?" Georg teased. He opened the door and all seven children rapidly made their way towards them.

"Can we play a game fräulein?" Asked Louisa.

"No, can we learn a new song?" Asked Liesl.

"I want to have a picnic." Said Kurt, hopefully. "It is almost lunch time."

"We had a picnic yesterday, Kurt." Said Brigitta.

"Children, please. I have only just arrived home." Maria laughed. "Let me freshen up and we'll see what we can do before lunch.

As Maria made her way up the stairs, Georg tried to silently attract the attention of his children, eventually leading them all to an empty living room.

"Is something wrong, father?" Asked Liesl, a little worried.

"No, no. There is nothing to worry about. I do have something to ask you all though."

Seven attentive faces looked up at him.

"You see, I…er…love your fräulein very much and I know you do too. I bought her something today, but I want to know if you'd be happy before I give it to her."

"Oh, how exciting. What have you bought her?" Inquired Brigitta.

Georg pulled out a small, fancy box from his inside pocket and opened it.

"Oh my goodness, it is beautiful, father!" Squealed Liesl.

"Shh!" warned Georg, lightheartedly. "We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's just it is so lovely and it matches her sparkling, blue eyes."

"That was my intention." Georg laughed nervously as he put the box back into his pocket. "What I really wanted to know was, how would you feel if I asked Maria to marry me?"

Gretl and Marta jumped up and flew to their father. "Oh, please, please, please! She promised we would be princess bridesmaids." The older five were smiling with pleading looks.

"It won't be for a while yet, the timing needs to be perfect, but I wanted your blessing first. I know how hard things were with Baroness Schraeder and I wanted to make sure I was reading your relationship with Fräulein Maria accurately."

"We love Fräulein Maria, I don't know what we would do without her."

"Neither do I." Georg said to himself."Alright, now, go and find her." Georg smiled. "She's probably wondering where you all are because it's so quiet. Remember though, you can't tell anyone, especially not Maria. Do you promise?" Georg received a chorus of "yes" and nods of heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria made her way down the stairs no longer in the beige dirndl and a cream blouse—with the floral lace detail around her wrist and collar—that she had first worn one of the days she'd taught the children to sing and subsequently fell into the lake; now she was wearing a blush pink, chiffon tea dress. The closer she got to the end of the staircase, she saw eight excitable faces, all giggling and whispering, completely unaware of her presence. After a minute, Maria cleared her throat.

"Fräulein Maria!" Cried a surprised Brigitta, causing all eight of them to go quiet instantly.

"Hello." Maria smiled. "I was wondering where you all had gotten to." Maria was quite relieved when she saw they had all been with Georg; but at the same time, she felt uneasy at how startled they were when they saw her. "Hmm…what have you all been up to?"

"Oh, ha! Nothing, my dear. Don't worry." Georg laughed nervously. "Why don't we have lunch on the terrace?" He quickly made his way towards Maria and wrapped his arms around hers, leading her towards the terrace. Georg looked behind to give his children a playful wink.

"Maria, that dress looks lovely on you." Georg complimented as he guided her towards the lake.

"Oh, thank you." She answered, shyly. "I finished it yesterday. Thank you so much for the lovely pink material; pink is my favourite colour."

"Ah, I thought I had heard that somewhere. It might have been from Marta. It looks as lovely as your blue dress, but this one brings out the pretty colour of your cheeks."

Maria couldn't help but blush, something that always seemed to happen when Georg complimented her. She still hadn't quite gotten used to being called such things.

Frau Schmidt and two other ladies promptly arrived with lunch. Due to the lack of room for all nine of them on the patio table, the family were sitting on a blanket under a few trees near the lake. Everyone enjoyed strawberry jam sandwiches with lemonade and a small slice of cake for dessert. It was such a lovely day to be outside; the sun was shining and there was a light breeze.

After lunch had been eaten and everyone had chance to rest, Friedrich initiated a game of tag between his siblings. Georg was sat leaning against one of the trees holding Maria, who was now sitting between his legs, both watching the children.

"I don't think I have seen them this happy in a long time."

"Hmm?" Maria was too busy enjoying the sun and the feeling of Georg's arms around her that she didn't catch everything he had said the first time. "Oh. Yes. Isn't it lovely? I mean a few weeks ago, they were putting pinecones on my seat at the dinner table, putting toads in my pockets, even spiders!"

Georg laughed at this. "I believe that evening you sat on the pinecone was the moment I really began to find you fascinating. Out of all of the governesses I have tried to employ, you were the only one who stood her ground and managed win over my children in such a short time span." Maria smiled and tilted her head slightly as Georg kissed her temple.

"Fräulein! Please may you play with us." Called Gretl, who was rapidly making her way towards her father and governess. "You did promise us before lunch."

"Indeed I did. I'll be over in a second." She smiled.

The youngest Von Trapp slowly came closer and as soon as Maria was half standing up, half trying not to fall over, she felt Gretl gently tap her back.

"Tag, you're it!" Squealed Gretl, who was now running as fast as she could to her siblings telling them that Fräulein Maria was now 'it'.

Georg laughed as Maria got up and chased his youngest daughter across the grass. As much as he loved her in his arms, he also loved watching her with his children. She was the first woman, since their mother, that they had taken a liking to. She was the sunshine of all of their lives and he would have been a fool if he hadn't gone after her that night.

Even in her pretty pink dress, she was still as playful and as energetic as the children.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and, despite a few minor disagreements over small things, Maria and Georg were still as grateful for each other and as loved up as they had been when they had first admitted their feelings to one another on that fateful night.

After saying 'good night' to the children, Georg escorted Maria to the garden after he suggested they go for a moonlit stroll. She was once again wearing her favourite blue dress and as always, he struggled to keep his eyes off of her.

"I always find I appreciate nature a little more in the evening. The moonlight illuminating the water, making it glimmer and twinkle like the stars." Maria sighed.

"That was rather poetic, Fräulein." Georg playfully added.

They continued walking and talking until Maria caught sight of the gazebo and turned to look at Georg.

"Oh my goodness. It looks beautiful."

"Why thank you. Although not nearly as beautiful as you in that dress, my dear. Shall we?" He said, as he lead her inside.

Georg pulled out Maria's chair for her and made his way over to the other side of the table.

"Oh my!" Maria exclaimed, mesmerised. This is so lovely, Captain. I don't know what to say. Did you do all of this yourself?"

"Well, not exactly. I did have seven other helpers."

The gazebo was decorated with fairy lights that hung from the inside. There was a small round table in the middle with several tea light candles and a small vase with a bunch of edelweiss flowers. There were two plates set out and a picnic basket place on a nearby bench. It looked so magical and romantic.

"Shall we, my dear?"

The next hour was spent talking, giggling, blushing and smiling.

"Maria?" Suddenly they both began to feel nervous.

"Um, yes?"

"I have been enchanted by you since the moment I caught you curtsying to your imaginary partner in my ballroom the day you arrived here. Although it was that day I arrived back from Vienna that I had realised I had fallen for you—."

Georg stood up from his seat in order to be closer to Maria. Her breathing was becoming more shallow, unsure what she was anticipating exactly.

"—As a captain, I have been used to people listening to me and obeying my every command, but then you came along and put me in my place. I have been a rubbish father to my children in the last few years and I really needed you to tell me, no matter how much I protested at the time."

This caused Maria to laugh, for she remembered this moment vividly—the Captain slipping up when he called her "captain", quickly correcting himself as Maria smirked at him.

"I don't think I have ever met anyone as stubborn as the two of us." Laughed Maria, smiling at him as he reached for her hands.

"Neither have I, come to think of it." He winked. He cleared his throat before continuing: "I realised I had fallen in love with you that night I sung Edelweiss. I had never seen you dressed in anything so beautiful before, you looked positively breath-taking. And then there was that evening when we danced together for the first time. I revelled in the fact that I could hold you in my arms that evening, without being accused of impropriety."

"I still cherish that memory. Although I am sorry for stopping so abruptly. As I said at the time though: I genuinely wasn't used to dancing, especially with handsome captains." She smiled, dazed.

Georg held his hands out to help Maria up, proceeding to place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips once she had risen. Maria slowly moved her arms around his neck, neither wanting the moment to end.

"Maria, I adore you and so do my seven children. They haven't behaved too brilliantly for previous governesses, and didn't take much of a liking to Elsa either. It's so lovely to see the way you are with them and they are always more excited to see you than me."

Maria was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't suppress the tear that was gliding down her cheek. What did she do to deserve a man like Georg? A romantic dinner under the stars, an expression of love. How could this evening get any better? Of course, Georg was close to putting the icing on the cake for her.

"I love you so much, Maria. I don't think I will ever be able to explain just what you mean to me." Georg wiped the happy tears that were cascading down his beloved's cheek. "And so, I have a question for you..." Georg proceeded to lower himself onto one knee and produced a small velvet box. "...Maria Rainer, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Maria stood in shock, with a huge smile on her face and even less control of the tears running down her cheek. "I don't know what to say. Of course I will. I don't think anything could make me happier." She cried, throwing her arms around him once more.

Georg pushed the elegant silver band onto the fourth finger on her left hand. The ring wasn't extravagant, but very pretty- just like Maria. It was made up of a small white diamond, with two smaller sapphires, one on either side.

"Oh, Georg, it's stunning!" She said. "I love you."

* * *

 **A/N** **Thank you for all the kind reviews. I have so much more free time soon, so I plan to write something new. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)**


End file.
